mitsudomoefandomcom-20200214-history
A Day at the Marui House
A Day at the Marui House (丸井さんの家庭の日常, Marui-san no Katei no Nichijou) ''is the thirteenth episode of ''Mitsudomoe. Plot Summary Change 2 Futaba has a fever and her dad advises her to stay home from school, but she wants to go because there is gym class that day. Still, her dad says that she should take it easy and dress warmly. At school, Futaba arrives dressed in Hitoha's clothes, her topknot is drooping, and her appearance is projecting an aura like Hitoha's as well. Chiba notices her, but he thinks that she's Hitoha. Although Satou tries to tell him that Hitoha is actually behind him, he continues to think that Futaba is Hitoha, insisting that the person behind him must be a ghost or something. Everyone continues to be confused by Futaba's appearance, which is further exacerbated by Futaba's Hitoha-like reaction to Mitsuba telling her she is too sick to go to gym. Even Chikubi is confused, as he runs away from Hitoha and over to Futaba. Angry, Hitoha stands up and starts to project an aura as well, which causes Chiba to finally notice her. Hitoha pushes Futaba over, who just falls limp because of her illness. This causes Chikubi to get angry and bite Hitoha's finger. She falls over limp as well and they are both taken to the infirmary. Futaba comes back completely healthy, but Hitoha apparently caught her cold and is going to be taken home. Chiba wonders what Hitoha might look like with a cold if Futaba ended up looking like her. He figures that she would end up looking so evil that you would be cursed just by looking at her. When she finally arrives, however, she is a super cute version of her normal self, causing the boys in the class to want to be friends with her. The Day My Sister Cried "Meow!" The triplets are playing with a kitten they found in a cardboard box under a bridge. Hitoha and Futaba want to bring it home with them, but Mitsuba says that their dad would never allow it. Futaba says that it's meowing, though, means that it wants to come live with them. When they finally go to ask their dad, he is initially hesitant about letting them keep it. Futaba tells him that it told her that it wants to come live with them, though, and he decides to go along with that if the cat said so. Mitsuba insists that the cat obviously didn't say anything, but Hitoha and Futaba get mad at her for trying to break the illusion. The next day the triplets buy a bunch of food and toys for the cat and go to pick it up, but when they get to the spot under the bridge they discover that it's gone, along with the cardboard box. Hitoha is particularly upset by this, and when they get home she spends her time mindlessly pouring cat food into a bowl, pouring it back into the bag, and repeating. Futaba and Mitsuba decide they have to do something to cheer her up. Mitsuba comes up with the idea of having Futaba pretend to be a cat. Hitoha doesn't seem to care that much at first, and Futaba starts to get too into it when she starts to make a mess. Futaba tries to meow at Hitoha to get her attention, but this annoys Mitsuba because she isn't having attention paid to her. She tries to get Futaba's attention with silvervine powder, but Futaba ends up sneezing it all over her and then tackling her to lick it off. As this is happening, their dad arrives home with the cardboard box and the cat inside. He says that he picked it up on his way home, but was held up by the police, which made him late. Hitoha is happy, but Futaba is still licking Mitsuba's face, which their dad mistakes as sisterly affection. Later, Hitoha is watching an advertisement for a new Gachi Rangers toy, which she eagerly buys. Showing the toy off to Futaba, she demonstrates its head-launching ability. The head flies and then bounces away, only to be chased by the cat. The cat knocks it around until eventually smacks it away, where it rolls under the refrigerator, to Hitoha's horror. Man-eating House Yabe is out visiting all of his students at home to meet with their parents. He believes that this is an important duty for him, but he is frightened of his next home: the Marui home. When he arrives, however, Hitoha is the only one there and their father is late. Hitoha is annoyed by Yabe being there, but he decides to stay and wait even though he is uncomfortable. The Marui's new cat appears, though, and Yabe is excited to see it and goes to play with it, saying that he loves cats. Hitoha is still annoyed and tries to get him to stop. At this moment, Soujirou finally arrives, but he is surprised to hear a male voice in the house. He spots Yabe begging to be allowed to play with the cat, but mistakes the scene for him begging to play with Hitoha. Soujirou rushes off to get some baseball bats to beat the intruder with. As Hitoha tries to retreat upstairs and Yabe follows her, Soujirou lumbers in with his bats looking for him. Yabe mistakes him for a robber and flees upstairs with Hitoha. Yabe finally makes it to the triplets' room and has Hitoha hide under the covers of the bed. At first, he intends to fight the man he thinks is a burglar, loosening his tie and picking up a table to use as a weapon, but when Soujirou busts a whole in the door, Yabe gives up and hides under the covers too. Soujirou enters the room and Hitoha rushes out to him, specifically calling him "father". Yabe understands what's going on, but Soujirou doesn't. When Yabe tries to explain that he's her teacher, Soujirou says that it's even worse than what it looked like at first and beats him up. After this, next door at the Satou house, Yabe is battered and bruised and Satou wonders what happened at the Marui house. Yabecchi's Room Part Three In the third and final Yabecchi's Room segment, Yabe is still upset about what happened in the last scene. When Hitoha finally appears (from under the table, like normal), Yabe complains to her about how she didn't help him in the last scene until a stage hand holds up a sign asking him to calm down. He then tries to go on with the show, but Hitoha says that time's up and leaves before anything else can happen. Unbalanced Lottery At a raffle, Mitsuba wins the third prize, which are two free tickets to an amusement park. Mitsuba is at first dumbstruck, then ecstatic, declaring that her time has arrived. As she is celebrating with Futaba and the other people congratulating her, a woman wins the first prize, a free trip to Hawaii, taking away all her attention. On the way home with Futaba, Mitsuba notices that she only has two tickets, so she has to choose who she'll bring with her. She figures that Futaba would not want to go without their dad. She also imagines that Hitoha would not be a fun person to be at an amusement park with, figuring that she would be afraid of everything, though in the end she thinks that Hitoha would not want to go anyway. However, Futaba says that she wants to go to the amusement park with Mitsuba, who, although surprised, happily agrees. When Mitsuba shows her dad and Hitoha the tickets though, she is shocked to discover that Hitoha actually does want to go. Hitoha says that there is a Gachi Rangers show there where she can get her picture taken. Futaba says that she wants to go as well, and Soujirou contemplates buying more tickets. Mitsuba, then, decides to lie and say that she actually has a previous engagement that weekend with Sugisaki, so she won't be able to go anyway. The next day, at school, Hitoha is trying to get Mitsuba's attention. But before she can, Sugisaki loudly declares that she is going on a day trip to Hokkaido that Sunday. Futaba figures that this must be the engagement Mitsuba had mentioned and is excited for her. Mitsuba has to play along and acts like she is going too, which confuses Sugisaki. Hitoha eventually gets Mitsuba's attention and shows her that the tickets she won actually admit two people each, meaning four people can go for free. Before Mitsuba has a chance to tell the truth, Futaba runs off to invite Satou to come with them. During the credits, Mitsuba dejectedly goes off alone as the rest of her family prepares to go to the amusement park. As she sits alone by the river, her family appears behind her and her dad surprises her by showing that he bought an extra ticket for her. The triplets then run off down the path together with their father following as the first season ends. Characters & Cast *Mitsuba Marui: Takagaki Ayahi *Futaba Marui: Akesaka Satomi *Hitoha Marui: Tomatsu Haruka *Satoshi Yabe: Shimono Hiro *Soujirou Marui: Amada Masuo *Shinya Satou: Sanpei Yuuko *Yuudai Chiba: Yamamoto Kazutomi *Miku Sugisaki: Saito Chiwa *Sakiko Matsuoka: Hayama Ikumi *Akari Satou Manga differences * When Chiba insists that Hitoha - who is behind him - is actually a ghost, in the anime version Matsuoka appears and asks where the ghost is. She also asks to write purifying sutras on the sick Futaba's body. * The TV show that Hitoha watches in the manga is a show called "Everyone's Song." In the anime, the show plays the song "Sensei wa Kodomo, Kodomo wa Sensei." Yabe ends up getting angry when the song gets to Futaba's part. * In the manga, when Yabe has barricaded himself and Hitoha in the triplet's room, he doesn't pick up the small table to use as a weapon. Also, Soujirou does not break a hole in the door and peak through it, but simply opens it. * In the manga, the events during the credit sequence do not happen. It ends at the classroom scene, with Mitsuba not being able to go to the amusement park. Further, volume 64 of Almost-Weekly Mitsudomoe shows an addendum to that scene, and Mitsuba doesn't go to the park with them. Category:Season 1 Episodes